The Dead Beast
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: When Keroro and his platoon journey to a planet for supplies for a celebration, they get sucked into a black hole teleporting them to a future where they've invaded, or more specifically Kululu has. Seeing the destruction he's caused they try to search for a way back, only to find they need the new dictator Kululu to help them. Two geniuses are better than one. Except not always.
1. The Party Planet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**All right, so this is a new story I came out with which is slightly AU-ish. But takes place with the main characters in their own AU.**

**The cover art is drawn by my sister.**

**Also mainly a kurumois story although has the side pairing of Kerotama and a bit of Gironatsu.**

**Mostly Kurumois and Kerotama.**

* * *

Keroro sat by the controls of the spaceship he was in, navigating to Kululu as he drove.

"Are we almost there, Sarge?" Fuyuki asked, looking out the large windows and seeing all the stars firsthand.

"I would assume so," Dororo answered, smiling calmly.

The platoon's anniversary for their 6th year (no questions, please) on Pekopon was nearing and Tamama and Momoka had been the ones to suggest celebrating. Keroro seconded the motion very happily, even having eagerly decided to throw a party. But for any good party they needed supplies, and Keroro knew the perfect planet to buy party supplies on.

Fuyuki, of course, had begged to come along, and Keroro—being the decent friend he was—wasn't about to say no.

So, the entire platoon, plus Angol Mois and Fuyuki, had wasted no time in boarding a spaceship and heading off.

"So where are we headed, Uncle?" Angol Mois asked. She would follow her uncle wherever but she still hadn't been clued into the memo regarding where exactly they were going.

"Baccos. The party planet," Kululu answered, since Keroro was busy showing Fuyuki every star he could name.

"Baccos? Hmmm… like, why does that name sound familiar?" Angol Mois wondered aloud.

"Captian, I need you to navigate. You're the one seeing what's ahead of us and giving the directions, I'm just the one steering," Kululu reminded her.

"Just a sec!" Keroro promised.

"Did you hear Kululu, Keroro?" Giroro growled. He held a gun up to his commanding officer's head. "If you don't navigate, we might crash into an asteroid or something!"

"Just a second!" Keroro said again.

"I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere…. What were the coordinates, Kululu?" Angol Mois asked looking over to the yellow Keronian.

Kululu answered her in severe scientific gibberish. Mois frowned.

"Ah…." She thought for a moment. "Wait, isn't that…."

"Nobody cares, woman," Tamama growled. Mois shut up.

"I think we're close to our destination. I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes on the space road, Captian." Kululu barked another order.

"As I said before, just a second!" Keroro yelled back.

"I'm pretty sure Baccos is in the solar system which I destroyed the sun of…." Angol Mois spoke quietly so Tamama wouldn't get mad. Only Kululu picked up what she said.

"Wait, _what_?" Kululu spun around in his chair to face her. "But when you cause a supernova, the star creates…"

"…a black hole," Fuyuki finished, pale-faced. He was looking out of the window—at the very hole gaping before them.

Kululu was silent along with everyone else, until he rubbed his head in distress and said, "Captian, why didn't you see this thing approaching?" he demanded.

"Uh… I was looking out the other window. The more happy one," Keroro answered. Giroro face-palmed.

"You'd better navigate us out of this thing, quickly," he said to him.

"That's the thing. Ku, ku, ku. You can't fly out of a black hole. It just doesn't happen. Thanks for telling us about the destruction you caused for fun ahead of time, Mois," Kululu hissed sarcastically.

"You mean we're all going to die?" Tamama wailed.

"Probably. I don't exactly know what happens when you go inside a black hole. Nobody's really _survived_ to say anything," said Kululu.

"I don't want to die, though!" Keroro wailed with Tamama.

"I'll have died never telling Natsumi that I love her!" Giroro cried.

Fuyuki was panicking as well. "Sarge! Do something!" he begged.

"We're getting pulled in. No matter how we use our ship's thrusters we can't break through." Kululu kept a cool, calm and collected head throughout this. He knew it probably wasn't going to go well, but possibly they might survive. Maybe he could use Angol Mois to fly out and make another black hole, canceling the two out. He didn't want to risk sending her out there, though. What if she got separated from the ship and he had overestimated her abilities?

"We have 30 seconds," Kululu finally said, "until we're completely sucked up."

"Think of something, Kululu!" Giroro ordered.

"I… I… I won't be able to see Lady Koyuki again…." Dororo sputtered.

Mois didn't see the big deal. "It will be all right. It's just a black hole."

The countdown began as the last ten seconds approached.

_Ten_.

"I… I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe for Natsumi, Fuyuki," Giroro told the boy.

_Nine_.

"That's all right, Corporal. You know, if we had lived I really would have liked you as a brother in law." Fuyuki shed a tear.

_Eight_.

"I'd just like to say, I'm totally homosexual!" Tamama announced.

_Seven._

"WHAT," said Keroro.

_Four_.

"Gay as gay can be." Tamama looked proud of it.

_Five_.

"You can let us die now, Kululu." Keroro threw up his hands in defeat, feeling awkward.

_Four_.

"Lady Koyuki… I'm sorry" Dororo whispered.

_Three_.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu tried to think of anything to get them out of this situation.

_Two._

"Angolians actually nullify black holes, so none of you are actually going to die," Mois admitted, but nobody heard her over Fuyuki, Keroro, and Tamama's screams.

_One_.

Giroro just squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hug Fuyuki. Keroro backed away from Tamama, and Dororo just silently cried. Kululu reached out and wrapped his hand around Angol Mois's who wasn't freaking out at all. He just looked into her eyes as they were all sucked up.

* * *

Giroro rubbed his head. The blurry place around him shifting into focus as he took in the ship's wreckage that surrounded him. Fuyuki lay next to him.

"Is this the afterlife?" Giroro asked, helping Fuyuki up.

"No." Fuyuki smiled widely. "I think we survived!"

"I told you nothing bad would happen." Mois stood up to brush herself off. Her hand let go of Kululu's, although he quickly snatched it away, anyway, pretending he had never even grabbed onto it.

"WHOA! We survived!" Keroro was so overjoyed that he hugged Tamama and Dororo, then paused and quickly retracted.

"Hahahaha…." Tamama trailed off, feeling awkward. "You know, Mister Sergeant, I was lying about everything I said…."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. I'll just pretend I never heard anything," Keroro answered honestly. He was good at forgetting things that might have been important to remember.

"The ship's dead," Kululu noted, seeing all the wreckage.

"What planet are we on?" Giroro asked, trying to take in his surroundings. The city they had landed on seemed to have not many inhabitants, and all the houses were wrecked. Smoke and dead carnage seemed to line the streets. Four floating droids that looked like eyes with tentacles turned to them.

As if by cue, the robots turned immediately to the group. "_Pekoponians without identification detected. Orders: Exterminate_."

"Oh frog," Keroro swore. "Run, Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki, getting up limply, tried to run.

Giroro took out his guns to shoot at the robots, but their bullet-proof metal seemed to deflect it.

"_Keronian identified as Giroro_," said a robot in its mechanical voice. "_Orders: Exterminate_."

"Where the heck are we?" Giroro yelled.

"Guys…. There's a giant statue of me." Keroro pointed to behind them, where a giant statue of him struck a pose.

"That's not important right now. These things are coming closer!" Giroro yelled.

"Maybe I can reprogram them. Ku, ku, ku… I just need to get closer," Kululu suggested.

"HEY!" A voice called off in the distance and the robots turned behind them. "Pick on something that's not completely defenseless when dealing with you." A pink-haired little boy, no older than seven, looked at them. In his hands were a rock and knife.

"Who's that?" Dororo asked. "We can't let that child get hurt!"

"_Pekoponian without identification detected. Orders: exterminate_." The robots floated closer, but the boy just blew raspberries at them expertly. As a metal tentacle lurched towards him, he jumped over it, stabbing the tentacle with his knife to sever it.

Dororo took a note from the kid. As another robot neared their own group, he lurched forward, stabbing, as well.

"Hey, hey, don't kill all of them! Ku ku ku. The technology fascinates me. Let me have a look." Kululu's inner scientist wanted to see this creation.

"Sorry. Too late," the little boy apologized after stabbing the last robot. "Momma has one at home though, if you wanna look." He tried to kick a robot away. "Anyways the streets are dangerous at this time. I can take you home and Momma can look at you." The boy shuffled his feet. "You've got a human with you so you can't be the bad Keronians."

"Um… little boy, what planet are we on?" Keroro asked him.

"Earth," the boy answered. "At least that's what momma calls it." He stuck out his hand. "Come on."

The group looked at each other and just followed the boy as he led the way.

"If we're on Earth, then… why is it all weird?" Fuyuki asked in a whisper as they walked through the streets. The boy opened a door to what looked like a basement, but was actually an underground entrance.

"Hmm…. There's been a theory regarding black holes and the speed of light," Kululu explained. "Apparently, going into them can cause time travel, but nobody has anything to prove that theory. Well, until now, that is! Ku, ku, ku."

"How far in the future did we jump, then?" Giroro asked.

"I can't tell you an exact estimation—but from my calculations, quite a bit. Perhaps this future is even one where we actually invaded? That would explain the statue of the Captian," he said.

"We're here," said the little boy. "Momma's gonna be mad at me, but hopefully she understands." He typed in a digit to a safe door. Screams could be heard from inside.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER TERI!" a woman yelled.

"WELL SORRY I WAS FORTIFYING OUR DEFENSES! I GAVE THE KID A KNIFE AND TOLD HIM TO ENTERTAIN HIMSELF AS LONG AS HE DIDN'T LEAVE!" The second voice who yelled, a man's voice, was all too familiar to the group.

"_Giroro_?" Keroro said to himself.

"YOU'RE AN AWFUL FATHER! YOU GAVE MY SON A KNIFE?" the woman yelled again.

"I'm home, Mom." The little boy opened the door and ran to his mother.

"Teri!" A woman in about her mid-twenties—who actually resembled Natsumi quite a bit—grabbed the boy and hugged him. "Where were you?"

The man next to her, who was Giroro, froze.

"Teri, why are you with them?" He took out a gun and pointed it at the group, freezing the most when looking at himself.

"I have a kid with Natsumi?" Giroro just took a deep breath and fantasized. "Best future ever."

"Did you miss all the wreckage outside?" Dororo pointed out to him.

The other Giroro dropped his gun at Dororo's voice and ran up to him.

"Dororo?!" He hugged the blue Keronian, "I… I thought you were dead…. Why did you do that to us…?" He squeezed him tightly.

"What's going on? Why…. Oh god…. Teri, get behind me. It's him." Natsumi stared directly at Kululu.

"Ku, ku, ku. Yes, it's me, and I look fabulous. So I'm guessing unlike Giroro in this future I'm on the winning side?" Kululu asked.

"Future?" Natsumi looked at them strangely. Her brother did seem a lot younger, and there was more than one Giroro in the room… also there was Dororo, who was supposed to be dead.

"Sit down. We need to talk," the future Giroro ordered. "How the heck did you get here?" he asked.

"Mois made a black hole in the area that we were going to go, but forgot to tell us about her escapades," Kululu explained.

"Mois?" Natsumi looked at the girl. "I… I haven't seen you in such a long time." She smiled softly.

"Obviously a lot of bad things happened. Some of which I picked up is my _death_." Dororo seemed to feel a bit awkward about that fact.

"How are you going to get back to the past?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh…." Kululu was silent for a moment. "We haven't exactly thought that over yet. Time traveling on demand isn't exactly on my list of capabilities… and getting sucked into another black hole would only take us farther into the future. Ku, ku, ku…. At the moment we're stuck here," Kululu admitted. "Am I still alive in this future…? 'Cause if so, I could totally use another genius mind on my level or beyond to help me get us all back."

Natsumi and Giroro bit their lips and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Ku, ku, ku. Oh yeah, I forgot I'd have no loyalty to you Pekoponians and would have probably been on the winning side invading Pekopon," he recalled.

"Yeah. You actually… invaded a lot of the universe. Not just the planet," Natsumi admitted.

Kululu just clapped for himself.

"Well, besides Dororo's death I see nothing wrong with this future. Ku, ku, ku. I'm an evil genius dictator." He grinned.

"Hey!" Natsumi lurched up and punched Kululu in the face. "My entire species and people are in ruin! My mother is dead and my brother…. He's… different now. Everything is wrong!" she screamed at him.

"_What_ happened to me?" Fuyuki put his hand to his mouth. "Did I invade, too…?"

"No." Natsumi answered, "You're part of the revolution against them. You…. Well, let's just say you hate the occult." She looked away from her brother and tried not to shed any tears, "The couple of years Giroro and I were under your service you brutally tortured Keronian children just to tick off the Keronians and make a stance. Any alien, you see, regardless of how innocent they are, you torture. Even the people close to you like me…. Well, when you realized I was taking time off to take care of Teri, you thought it would be best to kill him." Natsumi put her arms around her little boy. "You're almost as much of a monster as those frogs."

"Well." Fuyuki didn't know how to take this. "This is a shocker."

"What am I like? I want to know what I'm like!" Keroro was giddy with excitement, happy that he had invaded and not taking in the seriousness of the situation.

"You're the number one general of the invasion. I'm pretty sure you're Kululu's figurehead," Future Giroro answered. "I…. We used to be friends…. But not anymore, Keroro."

"Oh." Keroro was silent. "Kululu has power over me? Not cool." He was not impressed.

"Regardless of how evil a dictator I am, I'm probably still a genius. To get us out of your life, we need to find other me. Ku, ku, ku. Anyway, I can probably deal with him, because, well, he's me!" said Kululu.

"I wouldn't be too sure that you can deal with him," Tamama responded, "Jerk till the end, that's your motto, right?" he asked

Kululu nodded.

"Then wouldn't you try to jerk your past self around? Being a jerk till the end to yourself would be the absolute jerkiest thing for you to do!"

"True," said Kululu, "very true. Ku, ku, ku."

"We have to try, anyway," said Giroro. "I… I don't really want to destroy this future of Natsumi and me… and our child… but we've got to change it for it to be less painful to Natsumi. The only way to change the future is to go back to the past, correct?" he said.

"Correct. After all, I don't ever remember meeting my future self," Future Giroro responded.

"How do we find other Kululu, though?" asked Keroro. Natsumi pointed to a wrecked robot.

"Giroro's hypothesized that they connect to a database. If you can hack into it maybe you can find where Kululu's current location is?" she suggested.

"Ku, ku, ku. It would be my pleasure." Kululu cracked his knuckles and took a seat in front of the robot, looking rather excited to hack into something from the future. He grabbed the robot and hooked up his headphones to it to hack into the technology.

"So… uh, we're just all going to sit around and do nothing while he does that?" asked Keroro.

"I guess so, Uncle," Mois answered.

"Be quiet, I think we're all still mad at you for not speaking up about the oncoming black hole you made," Keroro shushed her.

"But…." Mois sighed. "…Okay."

"So…. Uh…." Giroro stood next to his future self, having a million questions, none of which were important to the apocalyptic world his future self lived in. "How long you and Natsumi been together?"

"9 years," Giroro answered. "We married 8 years ago."

"And how many years in the future are we?" Dororo asked.

"The year would be… 2017, I think," said Natsumi.

We're ten years in the future, then," Dororo said.

Keroro looked downward. "A lot has changed in a decade."

"Yeah," Fuyuki agreed.

"Blast it. He put a password up to access the database!" Kululu cursed in the background, "And knowing me, the password could be any number of things." Kululu began frantically typing on the touch screen.

After a few hours of silence and Giroro picking future Giroro's brains about anything he needed to know about taking care of a kid and being Natsumi's husband instead of asking important things like how to fight off killer robots, Kululu got up awkwardly.

"Ku, ku, ku…. I've narrowed it down to just number digits, but that's about it. Ku…. I don't know how long it is or what combination of numbers it is," he said. "Ugh. I thought about all the possibilities I could have thought of, but…. Ku, ku, ku…."

"Maybe it's a friend's phone number or identification number?" Keroro suggested awkwardly. "Like Saburo! Did you try his number?"

"Yes. Ku, ku, ku. I did." Kululu responded.

"What about Tororo's?" Keroro asked again

"He's not my friend, but I did try any number having to do with him," he said.

Future Giroro was silent for a moment.

"Did you try Mois's?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.

"Why would that be the password?" Kululu asked, "It's stupid enough to have someone's cell phone number as the password, but I doubt it's hers. I doubt it's anyone's phone number, actually. Ku, ku, ku."

"Did you try?" Giroro asked again. Kululu just gave him a superior look like his suggestion was stupid, but he typed in the number, anyway.

"Logged into database." The robotic voice gave a click as Kululu entered it in.

"Ku…. I guess your suggestion wasn't too stupid after all." He felt rather awkward about how he hadn't figured it out on his own. Thinking about it harder, he doubted that his future self would have forgotten the Lord of Terror's phone number, so it couldn't possibly be a coincidence that hers was the password for the database. "Ku, ku, ku…. Give me just a sec to find where my main place of operation is…." He was quiet for a moment as he located his base of operation. "Got any method of transportation?"

"A few motorcycles out through the back door," Natsumi answered casually.

"Ku, ku, ku…. All right. I've got the coordinates," he said.

"Um…." Giroro cleared his throat. "If you're going to try to convince your evil dictator self to help us… perhaps Dororo, Fuyuki, and I should stay back here with Older Me and Older Natsumi. I—I mean… Dororo's dead in this world… and from what I've heard, Fuyuki and I are against the invasion. It would just tick him off if we appeared," he explained.

"Fair point. Then Kululu, the Private, Lady Mois, and I shall venture forth!" Keroro struck a cool pose.

"Why does she have to come?" Kululu asked. Tamama nodded in agreement.

"Does Kululu still have that Lady-Mois-weakness thing?" Keroro asked Future Giroro.

"What weakness?" Kululu asked. He really didn't like that being brought up.

"I… I wouldn't know." Future Giroro seemed a bit down. "He…. He might."

"Then she's here in case something goes wrong when you negotiate with him," said Keroro. Kululu was silent. It seemed like a fair point. Future Kululu still seemed to remember her and have her in his thoughts.

"Ku, ku, ku…. From what you know, Future Me doesn't have any death wishes for Mois, does he?" Kululu asked. If he didn't, then he could probably use Mois as like a secret weapon in case anything went wrong.

"The last time we talked about her, you didn't," Future Giroro answered. "But… that was nine years ago."

"She's not married to Mister Sergeant, is she?" Tamama asked. "'Cause she better not be. JEALOUSY!"

"Uh…. No, she's not. I can assure you of that," said Future Giroro.

"Aw…." Mois looked down glumly.

"Ku, ku, ku. That doesn't matter. All that really matters at the moment is going to get Older Me to try to work with us," said Kululu.

"Yeah. Could you lead us outside, Master Natsumi?" Keroro asked. Natsumi nodded awkwardly and pried open the back door.

"There should be three Keronian-sized motorcycle out there that you can use," she said to him.

Keroro face-palmed. "Crap. I don't know how to drive one of those."

"You guys can ride on my Lucifer Spear if you want. I wouldn't mind," said Mois.

"I can drive," Tamama volunteered, even though he had no idea how to drive a motorcycle. "Just don't ride with that woman!"

"Ku, ku, ku, I could probably figure out how to operate one but it's easier to ride with her," Kululu responded.

Angol Mois smiled and nodded. She transformed and hopped onto her Lucifer Spear, Kululu doing the same, except the transforming part.

After Tamama successfully taught Keroro what not to do, the two of them were riding off with them as Kululu gave the coordinates to the base.

* * *

**So please review. =)**


	2. Not a Party

**Disclaimer: I still magically do not have the rights to sgt frog. Bummer.**

**All right. Next chapter of this thing. RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars was my beta reader since I made this a while ago. **

* * *

Several crashes later, Tamama finally was able to operate his own motorcycle at least a few feet.

"Thank god we're elastic," Keroro blessed, very knowledgeable of how he could have died if he wasn't made of such comedy. "Maybe I should drive just in case…."

_Hanging onto Mister Sergeant as he acts cool and tough and drives a motorcycle. It's a dream come true! _Tamama blushed and switched positions with him.

Keroro managed to operate the motorcycle decently, at least more so than Tamama.

"You guys good?" Kululu asked, "Cuz I have directions to give to you." He had memorized the location of the main base, which was pretty close, at most a city away. He guessed Giroro and Natsumi wanted to make sure if his dictator self had something too awful planned that they were close enough to stop it. "I'll direct us to his base now, ku, ku, ku! I think as Keronians we should be fine from those seeker-robot things, so there's no need to unnecessarily avoid them."

"What about Lady Mois? She looks like a Pekoponian," Keroro pointed out. "Won't they seek to capture _her_?"

"She'll also be flying. I'm pretty sure my robots are smart enough to figure out that Pekoponians can't fly. But I suppose since I've conquered much of the universe or something they'll think she's just an unidentified other species of alien," Kululu realized. "Unless, of course, Mois is in fact working with you and me to conquer the universe. Then she might have an identification code and will be fine when the robots see her. But that's just an estimation so I guess it's not the safest choice."

"What do you expect to do then?" Keroro asked.

"Fly really fast, obviously. Mois can definitely fly faster on this Lucifer Spear than those robots," he said.

"Or, we could just drop the dead weight of her. You know, just _ditch_ her," Tamama suggested cutely.

"What?" Angol Mois looked over at Tamama, who was clinging onto Keroro's back happily and giving her a possessive look that, in the language of glares, meant: _Mine! Don't touch—Property of Tamama._

"We'll deal with that if it comes up," Kululu told him. He honestly doubted it would. "Let's just move."

"Okay," Keroro agreed. He began driving again as Angol Mois carefully followed, making sure not to lose him.

"Left here." Kululu would direct. "Now just go straight for a couple miles…."

"You want me to fly higher to see how many of those robot things are close to us?" Angol Mois offered.

"Yeah, sure. Ku, ku, ku." He called down to Keroro, "Keep on driving! We'll be right back." He tightened his arms around Angol Mois's waist, or as much as his proportions enabled him to do so, so that he wouldn't fall and die horribly.

Someday he would master sitting on top of that Lucifer Spear perfectly, but today was not one of those days, and it was very uncomfortable.

He just held on tighter as Mois flew higher to see the floating robots in the area.

"There's some over there, I'll direct the Captain away from them," he offered.

"Is there a back road so he can avoid them?" she asked.

"Yeah, right over there." Kululu jerked his head over in the direction, not wanting to take a hand off of Mois, for fear of falling.

"All right." Mois swooped down to Keroro.

"Some robots are ahead of us, though I found a back road you could use to avoid them." Kululu offered.

"Thanks," said Keroro. Speeding up his motorcycle, he swerved to the directed back road.

Speeding along, they followed the road as much as they could to the next city over. For a dictator's main base, they managed to avoid guards rather well, due to plotting out a map of where they were placed, combined with Angol Mois's speed and flying ability.

* * *

"Do you think he'll actually help us?" Keroro finally asked when driving and inside the next city, in an alley.

"Park here," Kululu directed as Mois hovered to a stop. "We'll have to get there on foot 'cause I don't see any way to just drive into the base. Ku, ku, ku."

Tamama turned his head to see the large building in the distance that looked almost like a castle.

"The land here looks familiar…" he spoke. Even though the sky was a permanent yellow-orange from probable pollution, he was able to recognize a sort of nostalgic feeling to the land…

…all of which was answered when he saw the small wreckage of a roof that was too familiar, along with a mailbox that read, "Hinata residence."

"Yeah. I guess my older self made his base on the Hinata residence. Ku, ku, ku…. How twisted." Kululu grinned.

"Well, you never answered, do you think you'll actually help us?" Keroro asked. Kululu thought for a moment.

"I'll have to, or else my future would be in danger." Kululu answered, "After all, how can this future happen if I get stuck here forever?"

Keroro nodded; Kululu made a fair point.

"Should we just walk in, then, if you're going to help?" Tamama asked.

"I think that is an excellent suggestion, Private!" Keroro complimented. He linked arms with Tamama and pranced right out of their hiding place.

Kululu saluted, knowing that was the stupidest thing they could have ever done.

Keroro ran backwards as soon as several robots started shooting at them and buzzed with their eyes red.

"HELP!" he screamed as Tamama and he ran toward Kululu.

"Thanks for distracting them. Ku, ku, ku," Kululu laughed. "I would say thanks for leading them right towards us, but they'll probably thank you themselves."

Angol Mois twirled her Lucifer Spear above her head and hit the robots, instantly destroying them.

"Don't worry, I took care of it! Might be best to just run in, since we've already showed ourselves," she suggested. "I'm no good at battles, Uncle, but I'll try to protect you!"

"JEALOUSY!" Tamama raged. "I'll protect you too, Mister Sergeant!" He was well aware that his Tamama impacts could probably destroy a good number of robots.

"Thanks, you guys," Keroro smiled. Letting the two cover him, he grabbed Kululu's hand to drag him along and ran towards the building.

They all managed to storm past the guards and robots and even blow a hole through the side of the building.

"No way is an intruder going into our base!" an alien Viper guard yelled.

"Ku, ku, ku. Since Captain and I are dictators in this universe, it should be fine if we slip off and continue the search on our own. Just distract them, all right?" Kululu said.

"Roger," Tamama answered.

"All right," said Mois. They both turned around to fight as Keroro and Kululu ran off.

"I think if I hack into a computer I can find my other self's location," said Kululu.

"Let's just use my luck! It would be so much easier!" Keroro said. "I'm sure we can find him."

"It doesn't work that way, Captain," Kululu told him.

"I'm sure he's that way." Keroro pointed. Before Kululu could stop him, he ran off.

"Tch. Guess I have to make sure he isn't in too much trouble…." Kululu followed after as Keroro surprisingly managed to weasel past guards, lead the way upstairs, and finally opened a door.

"In an anime, he would have surprisingly been here!" Keroro yelled as the door opened.

In fact, Keroro was right. There him stood Future Kululu in front of some windows and by a desk with various alien heads all over it and inventions. As he turned his head to Keroro, his large black coat swished.

"Keroro? What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"F-finally caught up to you. Geez, you run fast for someone usually so lazy," Kululu wheezed as he awkwardly stumbled into the room. He straightened up as he saw his older—and very successful—future self.

"Ku. Wow. Your idiot plan worked." Kululu complimented his captain. He then held his hands above his head. "We're not armed. Don't worry; surprisingly I'm no threat for once."

"I can see that." His older self nodded to him. "I assume you're going to inform me of who you are and what you're doing here?"

"I'm you from the past. Ku, ku, ku. I'm not here to try and stop or mess with anything you've created here in the future, don't worry. I just need your help to be sent back to the past. Two genius minds would work better than one to crack the mysteries of the time-stream."

"And why would I waste my time helping you?" Future Kululu asked. "If you came to me, it would seem you're such a failure that you can't do it yourself."

Kululu bit back a mean retort. He should have expected his older self to be a bit of a jerk to him. After all, jerk to the end, right? He would have probably been the same to _his_ younger self.

"If you don't send us back, then your precious future would never exist. You need me to become you and create this," he said to him.

"How did you even get here without a time machine?" Future Kululu challenged. He didn't really look up to ask the question, not bothering to pay much attention to the newcomers, as if they were young and ignorant and also flies.

"Black hole. We got sucked into it," Keroro answered.

"You should have stayed there," said Future Kululu. "And you, the younger me, if you are in fact a younger me… I don't ever remember going to the future, meaning whatever happened here sucking you into my future probably already altered the time stream, throwing my time stream off to some sort of alternate time existing parallel to your own… or perhaps your time doesn't exist at all anymore. After all, you may think of this as the future, but being here and now signifies that this is the present and I can tell for a fact that this event says that our pasts don't match up, meaning you having been abandoned here and never getting to your time wouldn't affect me at all." Future Kululu thought for a moment, and then continued. "I changed my mind; I'm glad you two didn't stay in the past. It'll be an experience like no other to torture my younger self. I wonder what your screams will be like…."

For the first time ever, Kululu felt what it was like to be on the receiving end of his scheming and evil laugh.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…." Future Kululu pressed a button. "I'll see you later. Rot in my dungeon while I figure out the best way to torture you."

Keroro and Kululu fell into the ground as if it was another black hole.

* * *

"Well… that sucked, no pun intended." Keroro rubbed his head. "I just _knew_ we shouldn't trust everyone's well-being in your older self's insane dictator hands!"

"Ku, I should have expected that. I didn't expect that I'd decide to torture myself, though." Kululu rubbed his own head. "I…. Ku, I've never been on the receiving end of my sadistic nature before."

"I have," Keroro admitted. "You're just joining the 'I've Been Victimized by Kululu' club."

"We have to get out of here. Unlike what I usually do for jerkdom or just to jerk someone around, my older self seems serious. He's probably going to kill us. We have to find the others and alert them that he won't help us return to the past, and we can try to think of a new plan of action," said Kululu.

"Maybe a guard won't notice you're not Future You?" Keroro suggested, "HELP! We've been put in the dungeon by rebels!" He called loudly, trying to be a dramatic actor.

"I heard the whole thing. I'm only a few feet away. Geez." A familiar voice answered. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a guard who had seemingly just been assigned to check up on them.

Older Keroro stood in front of them, wearing a small uniform with a dark spiral insignia and a dark green hat on top of his ear flaps.

"I heard what you were saying, and I have to ask… are you really from the past?" he said.

Keroro looked at Kululu.

"Let's hope Older Me isn't as insane as Older You," he wished, then turned back to his older self.

"Yeah… we are."

* * *

**Review if you could with your thoughts on this story.**


	3. Jail

**So yet another chapter out of this thing. (I own nothing by the way.)**

**Uh in this chapter lots of Keroro. Lots and lots of Keroro.**

**Sorry not much Kurumois in yet. I'm trying to get it in when I can though. Figuring out more moments for the two of them. I guess Keroro just stole the spotlight in this chapter though.**

**Tamama by far at the moment is my favorite character to write in this.**

* * *

Kululu and Keroro both looked at the older version of Keroro suspiciously.

Kululu sighed not knowing what to do. He obviously wasn't as good of a judge of character as he thought since an older version of him had thrown him in a dungeon and now plotted to kill him.

He didn't know if he should give information to this older Keroro or not.

"Captain, you better talk to him. You know yourself better than I do. Maybe you can bond over a Gundam or something? You know, something stupid like that to get us out of here. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu suggested.

Keroro swallowed though a bit frightened.

_Older Kululu tried to kill him, what if older me tries to do the same? I mean...I'd never do something like that, but...Older Kululu was different than himself...Well, not really, I'm sure I'm all the same..._

"Hey, uhhh, Keroro..." It felt weird for Keroro to call his own name, "You're still the cheerful, perky and ever optimistic leader you always were right?"

Keroro gave a small smile.

"I've grown in good and bad ways over the years. I'm not an optimistic leader any more if that was your question. I'm actually that tyrant Kululu's general...His soldier. I follow his orders, so no, no leadership position for me." Keroro answered, "Hey! It's not too bad! Pay's nice and I'm not hunted down on the most wanted list like my old friend Giroro."

He still seemed to have his sort of same over dramatic demeanor. Even in a serious situation he was comedic.

"Now...I heard that you're from the past...Is that true? You just suddenly fell down into this cell and since I was guarding the dungeons at the moment, I overheard what you were talking about...Are you two telling the truth? Or are you some sort of shape shifting alien that His Dictatorship Kululu caught?" Keroro seemed to be caught between a glare and curiosity.

"I can't believe in the future I'm a figurehead. I called Kululu a fancy title. I'm lame." Keroro slumped over in sadness.

Keroro frowned. His question was answered from Keroro's response a shape shifting alien being in no way able to mimic his stupidity so precisely, but Keroro didn't want to really admit that he was stupid, younger self or older self.

"Look I follow His Dictatorship's every order, so if you don't give me some straight...Clear answers then we'll be having some problems here. You might see me as some sort of tool used by His Dictatorship, but I am in no way something not to fear." The older Keroro seemed devoted to his task

"Ku, ku, ku. Wow, you're not as lazy in the future as you are now." Kululu pointed out not being very helpful.

"I slack easier when nothing big is on the line." Older Keroro accidentally admitted he was still his mostly lazy self. "Now answer the questions or else I'll have to, sadly torture you or something like that. I don't really know, I don't work in the torture department."

"You're not very good at interrogating are you. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told Older Keroro

"I invade, I take things over, I command elite soldiers. I don't torture a few keronians for information." Older Keroro tried to sound tough, "But if you just tell me what I want to know, about if you're really from the past and how many of you are there, I won't hurt you. Heck, I might even help you if younger me promises a Gundam in exchange."

"He's still you through and through. Geez I need to pick more loyal soldiers." Kululu decided.

Keroro looked up hopeful.

"My older self seems to be nicer than your older self." Keroro boasted like it was a competition.

"That's because mine isn't incompetent." Kululu reminded

Older Keroro frowned

"Or I guess we could just start the torture." He shrugged. Looking on the wall for buttons he saw one that got the electrical surge in their cell starting up, making electricity run through the bars, ceiling and floor constantly electrocuting them.

"Crap." Keroro was not happy as his older self inched towards the button. Keroro didn't know what the button did but he expected it to be painful. "Look Older me! Don't be as bad as Kululu predicts that you'll be."

Kululu shrugged in the background, turning around to look for an exit from the cell while Keroro distracted his Older self by giving him information or not.

"Sorry, I am bad. And I just want that information." Keroro pressed the button electrocuting both Kululu and Keroro.

"UNCLE! We're here to save you!" Angol Mois opened the door to the dungeon with her lucifer spear.

"No! I'm here to save you! That woman isn't!" Tamama insisted barging in as the electricity zapped Keroro and Kululu.

Older Keroro switched off the button as the two of them barged in.

"What...?" He seemed confused

"Mois...How did you get here and find us? You didn't get any robots chasing after you, did you?" Kululu tried to get information while weakly talking from electrocution.

"Uhhhh, actually...Tama-chan and I were just exploring." Angol Mois smiled and admitted, "We like heard Uncle's screams and both of us being rather familiar with it, well..." Angol Mois seemed rather embarrassed by the amount of pain she and Tamama had both caused Keroro.

"We thought Mr. Sergeant was in danger and came to help. But you found the other Mr. Sergeant? The future Mister Sergeant?" Tamama seemed to be looking up and down the future Keroro and smiling as if he liked what he saw.

"I wasn't torturing them!" Older Keroro denied like a big baby. Looking bath and forth between the two groups he felt rather awkward. "You know this would have been a lot easier if you just told me you were from the past and a lot..." He looked at Tamama, "Happier times." He smiled, "I just wanted to know who came to the future with you, and who was in danger from the maniac above us."

"You've dropped the dictator title..." Keroro realized

"Nah, it's just true he's a maniac." Older Keroro admitted, "Uhhh sorry about that..."

"It's like Uncle's the same easy going and kind person as always." Angol Mois smiled very happy by this prospect. Tamama hissed at her looking at the older Keroro.

"Can you break us out of this cell, Mois?" Kululu tried to get Angol Mois's attention back to important things.

Angol Mois nodded and hit the bars with her lucifer spear.

Older Keroro did nothing to stop them.

"So...This time are you going to explain to me why you're here or are you going to try to attack me or what?" He asked

Keroro and Kululu looked at each other, not exactly trusting the older version of Keroro.

"We're here because _that woman _made a stupid black hole and we almost died but then it turned out we just got transported 10 years into the future and then the sergeant Major decided that he'd make some time machine to get us back, but he's not smart enough to so he decided to ask his older self so that maybe together they could make something that Kululu had problems making on his own between either of them." Tamama explained being a blabbermouth.

"Ah, thank you for some answers, Tama—Private..." Older Keroro corrected himself and pat Tamama's head as Keroro, Kululu and even Angol Mois shook their heads in the background disapproving greatly of Tamama spouting everything.

Tamama just hummed happy for the attention. Under Keroro's hand he glared at Angol Mois as if saying, _I've got points with him now, not you. He's all mine!_

"Well, I have no reasons to hurt any of you now that I have answers. Sorry guys I was just super curious." Older Keroro laughed nervously, "Not very mature of me I guess, but...Uhhh, I was sort of impatient. Don't worry though, now on I'll be the older role model that you need."

"My older self is cool again." Keroro decided

"I don't think he's ever been cool. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu was a downer. Although it seemed like Angol Mois and Tamama greatly didn't agree with what Kululu said both of them staring at Older Keroro very impressed by his mature attitude having not seen his childish selfish side. "Makes sense that a decade of evil finally turned the captain into an almost responsible person and a little kinder. Ku, ku, ku. Really says a lot about you, huh captain." Kululu prodded. Keroro frowned and almost exploded at him in rage.

"Anything else you need to tell me, Private? Did anything else happen any other important details?" Older Keroro was obviously trying to figure out how many of them were in this future, or where everybody was, or casualties and problems. Tamama however did not figure out that was what he was asking.

"Well, uh..." Tamama thought, "I don't really know. I rode a motorcycle with you! Well, younger you and _that woman _didn't bother us too much because she was riding on her spear thing with the sergeant major and he was clinging to her because he loves her and his password is her cell phone number and then we landed and I defeated some robots that _that woman _attracted because she was making out with the sergeant Major." Tamama told an accurate representation of what he thought had happened.

"That didn't happen!" Angol Mois yelled out.

"Ku, ku, ku. Stop exaggerating things. Nothing like that ever happened. Especially not that weird part about her cell phone number. Don't know what you're talking about." _Didn't know you were listening when that happened..._Kululu tried to correct Tamama.

"I bet you were thinking about it happening though, right _woman?" _Tamama asked

"No! I have priorities! Why would I think about something like that happening when we have more important things to think about?" Angol Mois asked

"She's uhhh, sort of right..." Older Keroro and younger Keroro agreed at the same time. They still seemed to share a lot between each other.

Kululu turned away trying not to think about how she didn't deny that she wouldn't think about something like that.

Tamama frowned.

"So, um..." Older Keroro cleared his throat and tried to be like a leader, "I'm assuming you already talked to Mister Dictator and he threw you in the dungeon?"

"Yeah. Didn't want to help. Decided to be a jerk to himself. Ku, ku, ku. Should have expected that honestly." Kululu answered, "He made a multi-verse theory of my existence being originally from another universe that was now gone due to this being the new time. His theory means that not helping us wouldn't hurt him at all." Kululu answered.

"He refused you? I'm...really sorry." Angol Mois apologized. She didn't know if Kululu was in pain being jerked around by himself, or if he was disappointed that his cool evil dictator self didn't like him. She personally didn't have much experience being a victim of Kululu's but she knew it was probably awful.

"It's a real problem because I really need him to help us or else I don't know how long it will take me to get us home." Kululu admitted

"I could try talking to him." Older Keroro volunteered. "I can help you now that I have the proper information. And His dictatorship...I mean, Kululu, your older version of Kululu, and I are decently close. I am his head general after all." Older Keroro admitted, "Sorry about the whole title thing, just became a habit. He doesn't usually let me address him as plain Kululu anymore."

"Ku, ku, ku. I'd probably do the same." Kululu admitted

"Why would you help us though?" Keroro asked

"Unlike him, I don't want to jerk my younger self around. I want you to be safe." Older Keroro told his younger self, "And although I've invaded and tortured people who disobey, you aren't from our time and there's no reason to be evil to you."

"Ah, egotism. That's the reason. You like everything about yourself, even the younger versions of you." Kululu deciphered

"What if you get hurt though? I mean if Older Kululu threw Mister Sergeant and his younger self in a jail cell wouldn't he do the same to you? What's stopping him from hurting you?" Tamama asked his eyes big and worried

"He won't hurt me. He can't." Older Keroro responded confidentially. Kululu saw it as just over estimating his abilities, Keroro saw it as complete confidence and knowledge that Older Kululu wouldn't hurt him.

"So should we all go in with you or...?" Keroro asked

"No." Older Keroro responded immediately, "The Private can not accompany us on this mission. He shouldn't even be here, it's dangerous for him."

"Awww...And I thought we were getting along..." Tamama shuffled his feet feeling rejected

"The Private can take care of himself. He's strong!" Keroro smiled

"No. You don't understand. It's best that he doesn't accompany us. I don't know what my time's Kululu would do to him...I don't know how much you know about this future, but..."

"I know that Dororo's dead and Fukki's gone evil!" Tamama piped in as a blabbermouth again.

"Yeah...This is all true...The Private though is also dead. My world Tamama was killed by Kululu." Older Keroro admitted. He looked really sad about saying it.

Tamama looked heartbroken too. He wasn't pleased about him being killed.

"Whoa. You're subordinate...Not just Dororo but the Private too was killed and you're still extremely loyal to Kululu?" Keroro didn't seem to be able to accept this, "Older self or not that's really stupid. Why would you do something like that? Why would I do something like that? The private and Dororo are dead because of him!" Keroro seemed outraged

"I know...It was pretty bad of me, but I had my reasons..." Older Keroro tried to defend himself.

"I'm not going to see Older Kululu if he killed two of my friends. And I don't trust you if you just stood by and let that happen! We can find some other way out of this world!" Keroro was determined

"Look, no you can trust me...Really, I didn't mean to have them die...I just want to make things right by getting you back safely." Older Keroro insisted, although the younger Keroro's jabs were all getting to him and he looked like he felt extremely guilty.

"Not only that but you stood by and let your two other friends, the living ones, live horrible lives! Fuyuki has gone insane and is all alone dealing with this and Giroro you left him to try to live in secrecy from this apocalypse all by himself with Lady Natsumi!" Keroro yelled, "Maybe Kululu should have killed you instead!" Taking another deep breath Keroro continued his rant, "You pretend to care about us and be nice, but you obviously aren't! You're just like Older Kululu! Just as bad! I don't want to be you!"

Older Keroro seemed to be sick and tired of Keroro's ranting and Kululu saw something he thought he'd never see, Keroro getting tired of his own temper tantrum before someone else spoke up against it. Older Keroro pulled a sword from his belt that was tied to it and unsheathed it.

He slowly pointed it to his younger self's throat shutting him up. His eyes were cold, guilty from the accusation and also tired from the screaming Keroro was doing.

"Listen up." Older Keroro told his younger self, happy that Keroro had finally shut up from having a sword pointed to his throat. Keroro weakly froze, not knowing what to do. He was honestly frightened that the older Kululu would kill him. "You're right that I've done awful things. You're right about all of that." He admitted

"Should we tear them apart or...?" Angol Mois wondered if Keroro would be okay

"Nah, let's just see where this goes." Kululu insisted

"As long as neither of them is paying attention to _that woman. _I'm good. But that if they get closer and fall for each other? Would that be awful and make me jealous or would that be something okay and cool?" Tamama seemed to be thinking deeply about the subject

"I've never not cared though. You're wrong that I don't care. Take the accusation back. You should know better than anyone I do care." Older Keroro explained to his younger self. He seemed to be trying hard not to cry from reliving those awful memories

"Why'd you join him then? He killed your friends and made your living friends lives awful?" Keroro didn't understand.

"I care about all of them...Lady Natsumi, Master Fuyuki, Dororo, Giroro and Tamama...I cared about all of them..." Older Keroro's hand was shaking now and the sword was no longer at Keroro's throat and on the ground. "I wanted to be a good platoon leader but I couldn't protect them...I couldn't help any of my platoon mates through this crisis...Except one..."

"Who? Dororo and Tamama are dead." Keroro reminded

"Kululu. I helped Kululu. H-he was going through a hard time too. And I was still his platoon leader. He was still my subordinate and a platoon leader helps his subordinates. Giroro, although I left him, is probably perfectly happy. He's with Lady Natsumi now and they can live a life together, I...I didn't know Fuyuki was hurting until now, but at least he's safe and alive." Older Keroro explained, "They all had somebody. Except Kululu. He had nobody thanks to me. I just wanted to help my subordinate and right my wrongs...That's why I've stuck with Kululu. Because if I don't he'll have no one and as his old leader I can't let that happen."

"But...You two still kind of killed Dororo and the private..." Keroro pointed out again.

Kululu scooted away from younger Keroro creeped out at how close he and Keroro were in the future and how dedicated Keroro was to actually being helpful to him and a decent person.

Keroro moved the sword fully away from him and scooted away as well.

"Kululu killed both of them all himself." Older Keroro explained, "I still am very sad about it happening...Honestly, I didn't really want to go against Kululu. I wasn't going to. Depending on your information I would have just let you on your own on your merry way...But I wanted to make sure that the Private didn't die again. I'm going to go against Kululu and help you so that he's all right. That's why I want him out of danger so if we screw up he doesn't get hurt. The only reason I'm really doing this is because he's with you and in this time." Older Keroro admitted

"I guess you do feel pretty guilty then..." Keroro realized

"After all, the private...I mean Tamama...Is very precious and important to me." Older Keroro smiled a bit to himself.

Younger Keroro stopped talking opening his mouth a few times but finding no words coming out not knowing how to respond to that comment.

"Mister Sergeant~" Tamama blushed and put his hands to his face liking all the attention he was getting from the cooler version of Keroro.

"As a subordinate, right? I mean...I guess this isn't important, but...Oh well, never mind..." Keroro rubbed his arm awkwardly and coughed. "Dororo's probably just as important to you though, cuz he's deal too though..."

"Oh yeah. Uhh forgot about him for a second. Him to. He's definitely important to me too." Older Keroro added.

"So I'm hoping you trust me now and I mean, I still did kill a lot of people under Kululu's orders, but I'm on your side, I want the best for you." Older Keroro tried to win their favor again

"I don't really know..." Keroro seemed to not be good at making decisions. Older Keroro did not hear him and instead begin talking to himself about how to get Older Kululu to help them.

"Thinking about it more in an ideal scenario he would help you because I asked, but I don't know if our friendship is that strong...But you guys have Lady Mois with you so that's a definite plus. We can always take her with us and make her ask him if he refuses me..." Older Keroro thought to himself

Kululu was about to ask unimportant questions involving his uncured fear of sparkles and it still being around when Angol Mois asked a more important question.

"How did Tamama and Dororo die? And why more importantly did Kululu kill them?" She asked

"I second that question! I want to know what I did to tick the sergeant major off so much that he killed me!" Tamama wanted to avoid it happening again.

Older Keroro looked like he didn't want to answer, but felt like he should anyway.

* * *

**Spoilers for next chapter. Lots of boring flashbacks. Flashbacky stuff. Also please review. **


	4. Story Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**All right. So some flashbacks of characters dying occurred in this chapter. I tried to make it not very descriptive/as violent as it could have been, but if it's too much for a T rating tell me. I wanted to keep this story T, but if it's too much I'll boot it up to an M.**

**Kurumois levels in this chapter: Very little**

**Kerotama levels: Off the chart.**

**I'm considering adding in the story filter that this is Kerotama too. Cuz it really is, although they aren't the main focus? Keroro and Tamama are like the main side pairing.**

**What do you guys think?**

* * *

"I think we should probably go back to the meeting place, regroup and think of some new strategies if I've killed so many people. We should probably think of a new way to get my future self to aid us. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu didn't really care about the conversation about Tamama and Dororo's deaths. He just wanted to head back home and eat a plate of curry.

Future Keroro put a finger to his mouth and shushed Kululu.

"We can think of strategies later. I was asked a question and I intend to answer it." Future Keroro admitted, "Lady Mois, you asked a very legitimate question. It has a very sad answer though..."

Future Keroro frowned greatly.

"Kululu...He killed them both to punish me. Cause me pain and torture, to break me...It was all because of me that he killed them...And breaking me from their deaths, it worked." The older Keroro admitted

"Ku, ku, ku. Rather egotistical to think the world revolves around you now, isn't it? Are you sure I killed them just because of you?" Kululu asked

"The more you talk the less I get behind the reasoning why you still care about this guy. I mean, if it was me, and it is, I suppose Kululu is my platoon mate but if he killed my subordinates and went crazy I wouldn't stay with him. That's just stupid." Keroro piped up.

"Well, I did...I stayed with him after that...But I'm still answering about the private's and Dororo's death. So you be quiet too." Future Keroro requested of his younger self. Keroro stupidly sat down for story time. They were safe in the dungeon's from the dictator Kululu after all.

"At first he was fine with just taking Dororo from me. I guess you could almost say it was an eye for an eye. Pure revenge. But at that time I fought back. I was horrified by a friend of mine, someone who I didn't realize and treat correctly at first dying. I did something really stupid that I couldn't take back and Kululu just continued the cycle." Future Keroro looked like he was shaking from revisiting the memories. Seeing Angol Mois's wide opened eyes though that was obviously curious and not understand that she shouldn't prod more, he revisited the memories that were some of the most painful to him and told as much as he possibly could.

* * *

Dororo's body lay sprawled in front of him. There was no movement from him, and nothing to show that he was alive. No heartbeat, no breath of life, just clouded, almost fearful eyes.

"Kululu..." Keroro looked at the person who had dropped the body at his almost metaphorical door step. "W-what...? Is this a joke?" Keroro was in shock, shaking not knowing what to do. Even if it was a joke the site of Dororo for once would never leave his brain.

"Don't worry, it was quick. I can't say if it was painless but I made it quick. A shock to his heart was all that he needed with several amounts of pure electrical voltage." Kululu answered in a fake comforting tone, as if it was just like taking out the trash.

"Does that bother you, captain? Ku, ku, ku. How interesting. Well, now Pekopon has one less person defending it." Kululu pointed out, "Works out better for us."

"D-dororo..." Keroro dropped to the ground to touch his friend's body as if touching it would wake him up and make him reveal it was just a big joke.

Poking and prodding and shaking wouldn't make the blue ninja wake up or move though. Keroro begin crying mourning his lost friend.

"How pitiful, crying over something so hard. Ku, ku, ku. It's beautiful. How does it feel the emotional distress? Does it hurt? Good." Keroro looked up at Kululu who was laughing at him as if he had lost all the feelings he had once had, no matter how rare that sympathy and feeling were.

"Don't worry though, my captain. I won't harm you. I know you're thinking about your own life right now, being the coward you are. But I won't harm you." Kululu promised

"After all, the captain...Should stay safe."

* * *

Kululu's robot army had attacked soon after that. He sat in a throne that moved on it's own, like most of his chairs. Walking was still too much for him.

Sitting in the chair as Pekoponians fled in terror, one keronian approached him, not frightened.

After all Kululu had promised not to harm him.

He dragged something behind him, his eyes also cold at the former platoon mate's massive betrayal.

Dororo would never be brought back. Ever. And Kululu had killed him as if he was extinguishing a life for the better.

"Favor returned. It wasn't painful though. Kululu, I can promise you that." Keroro pointed to a body that he too was dropping at Kululu's metaphorical doorstep. "The Keroball made it quite easy."

Kululu seemed to stop having his throne move for a second to look at the white haired boy on the ground that had obviously taken a lot out of Keroro to drag.

"S-saburo?" Kululu seemed to still have some humanity left at him at that point

"There's one less person defending Pekopon now, right?" Keroro smiled, "Everybody else except me decided to flee and try to defend this planet from you. I however; went straight out for revenge I guess. How does it feel to have your friend die now?" Keroro laughed. He obviously hadn't thought this thing through but was to angry and sad to do anything that was smart.

Kululu at first stared blankly at one of his few friends on the ground, dead.

He started to laugh in his pure creepy way. It was almost a sort of cry though, because he seemed to be sad too.

After a good few minutes of crying and laughing simultaneously he batted away some tears.

"I suppose you didn't learn your lesson then, captain. Don't worry. I'll teach it." Kululu promised

Before Keroro could stop anything, Kululu pressed a button and his throne turned around, and begin to run.

"Where is he going?"

But Keroro could tell the direction.

He was going straight to the Nishizawa mansion.

* * *

Kululu still on his throne tossed the latest part of a body at Keroro.

"W-what...?" Keroro looked at the small thing in his hand. He at first couldn't tell what it was, until he felt it and looked harder.

It was part of a tadpole tail.

"This one wasn't quick and painless. Ku, ku, ku. He screamed for a long while for you, you know." Kululu laughed

Keroro dropped the part and looked at Kululu horrified.

"Kululu...H-how dare you! I'll...I'll..." Keroro couldn't think or see clearly under the tears coming out of his eyes. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt Kululu. He wanted to do anything. But all he did was shake unaware what to do.

"You'll do what? You've already taken everything you can from me. And for every person you kill I'll just even the numbers. Maybe Tamama wasn't enough though. Maybe I should continue." Kululu suggested

"Fuyuki got away this time, but wouldn't it be interesting if I found him?" Kululu asked, "Ku, ku, ku. You obviously don't look damaged enough."

Keroro didn't know what to do. His legs collapsed on him.

"You're a monster..."

"Is that defiance I hear? Ku, ku, ku. There's lots more on my list of important people to the captain. After all, you've always been more popular than me. I guess it doesn't work out in your favor this time."

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed loudly.

* * *

Keroro no longer liked story time. He also didn't know what to say.

"I...I..." Tamama's voice faltered seeing the Future Keroro still shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle...I'm so sorry that you had to live through that..." Angol Mois apologized to him as well.

"Wait...You killed Saburo? Saburo's dead in this future?" Kululu seemed to be the only one who was thinking about Saburo's fate instead of Dororo and Tamama's. Nobody listened to him as he tried to even cope with the idea of one of his important friends being dead.

"And you still helped Kululu? You still stuck by him and cared about his feelings? He was a jerk. Why would you do anything like that?" Keroro finally worked up to the will to speak, still mad about his older self being Kululu's number one general.

"I have to...Not only is he still a platoon mate and I'm the one who jump started all his misery and broke him...But I'm protecting the two other friends I have too." Future Keroro smiled, "And even though you told me that Fuyuki's going through a hard time, I'm sure Giroro's fine."

"He's as happy as can be." Angol Mois answered, "Inappropriately happy for this time too. You have nothing like to worry about regarding him." She tried to ease the Future Keroro's nerves.

"After all if I stay by Kululu and give no defiance...Am as broken as he...He won't continue his cycle of revenge. He promised me when I joined him that he wouldn't touch Fuyuki and Giroro as long as it wasn't a life or death choice to him and I posed no problems. So of course I agreed. They're the only two friends along with Lady Natsumi that I have." He admitted, "I haven't seen them in years...But I didn't want them to die." Future Keroro explained

"..." Keroro was silent. Although he agreed with his Future self's desire to keep Fuyuki and Giroro alive, he still didn't like how his Future self was working for the person who already killed two of his friends. He didn't have a smarter way out of this circumstance for his future self though so he just steamed angrily in silence.

"It's all right, Uncle. I think you made the best decision you could make in this scenario. You not only decided to help your living friends, but you're also sticking by Kululu and are probably moral support to him." Angol Mois reassured

"Thanks Lady Mois." Future Keroro liked respect and the reassurance

"Ku, ku, ku. Well this was one of the most awkward stories I had to listen to. I feel like you portrayed me as sort of a villain." Kululu pointed out. Future Keroro gave him a look as if he obviously did. "Oh yeah, evil dictator me."

"So..." Tamama still seemed to be trying to piece things together, "You just moved on from my death like it was nothing and went on to trying to stop the next person from dying?" His eyes were big and wide obviously hurt.

"Of course not! You were very important to me. I just didn't want anything to repeat again!" Future Keroro defended

"But..." Tamama frowned

"I didn't realize until it was too late that you were this sort of constant in my life that always helped me out. Even after your death I didn't realize anything until several years later..." Future Keroro admitted looking down from anger at his dumbness and density. "The last nine years without you were the worst years in my life, Private." Future Keroro stood up and gave him a hug trying to show him that in no way was Tamama nothing to him.

Tamama leaned into the hug, happy to have at least some attention from Keroro. Even though he did feel awkward about how he was dead.

"The reason I'm throwing everything away now and my allegiance to Kululu is because of you. I'm going to make sure that the past is changed and you don't die. Don't worry." Future Keroro held Tamama tighter.

Tamama hummed into the hug obviously happy.

"Hey, uhh, maybe we should do what Kululu said and rethink our procedure for getting home. Let's just leave and how about you just stop being so over dramatic future me and-" Keroro frantically begged for them to stop hugging

"I love you, Tamama. So I'll keep you safe. Don't worry." Future Keroro just continued talking though and gave Tamama a simple kiss on the lips.

Tamama's eyes opened wide in surprise and he started blushing although he obviously wasn't unhappy by an older Keroro kissing him who was obsessed with him.

Keroro's jaw fell to the ground in shock not knowing what to do or what he was watching.

Angol Mois suddenly became interested in the floor not knowing if she should watch in sadness or give them their privacy.

If Tamama's mouth wasn't busy he would have laughed at her.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu just laughed. Keroro glared at him.

"Make them stop." Keroro ordered

"Fine. Guys, we really do have to decide a plan of action and do something though. Sadly I doubt I can do anything on my own but maybe we can appeal to evil me's feelings now that I know what happened to him. Ku, ku, ku. Because we really do need him." Kululu pointed out. Future Keroro stopped kissing Tamama and left the younger officer in a blissful daze.

"You're right, sadly. I doubt there's much feeling left in him though." Future Keroro agreed.

"Yeah." Keroro also seconded that trying not to glare at his older self or look at Tamama.

"Ku, ku, ku. The person you like is dead. That's way worse probably than whatever I went through here. I'm so glad I'm not you." Kululu couldn't contain his jerky nature and instead made fun of Future Keroro.

Future Keroro's eye twitched and he tried to contain his growing anger and hatred of Kululu. All of the Kululus.

"You know, telling that story again and remembering what happened to you made me regret things and feel sorry for you, but that regret and sympathy has now suddenly vanished." Future Keroro admitted

"I feel so hurt." Kululu lied, "Ku, ku, ku. But really, your life sucks. At least I get to be a cool evil dictator but you have to follow my every whim. Kind of cool actually."

Future Keroro looked like he wanted to physically punch Kululu.

Angol Mois had to pull him back.

"Uhh, we were thinking of ways to get Future Kululu's help remember! Not about fighting with each other!" She reminded

"Yeah." Future Keroro remembered, "I have a goal to complete. I can take you to him to try again. I know all the floor panels in this place after all. If I talk to him maybe things will go smoothly. After all he might have used to hate me but maybe after all these years of it just being us maybe he'll listen to me. I mean we've both spent so much time together that I can only hope."

"You and Kululu haven't kissed too...Have you?" Keroro's eyes still seemed to be twitching.

"Do you really have to ask that? You wouldn't kiss Kululu would you?" Future Keroro asked

"No. But I wouldn't kiss the Private either." Keroro answered

Tamama looked disappointed

Future Keroro looked sickened at the idea of him and Kululu even being in that sort of relationship.

"It's worth a try sending you off as a sacrifice to talk to him. Ku, ku, ku. Sure, why don't we try it?" Kululu answered, not realizing what Keroro was talking to Keroro about.

"Ummm...Kululu, they were just talking about the two of you...Uncle and you kissing...Not the plan to go use Future Uncle as a sacrifice." Angol Mois clued him in.

Kululu at first looked a little bothered about how little they could keep focused on the real issues ahead but instead shrugged.

"Today my lips have been talked about a lot more than they normally are. What's next the idea? Me and Tamama kissing? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked, not that surprised. If someone could suggest him and Angol Mois kissing than him and Keroro kissing wasn't an idea that the group of weird ideas that he was currently with wouldn't not think up.

"No thank you. Not interested." Tamama rejected

"We should head off." Future Keroro suggested

"Yep. Need to use you as a sacrifice." Kululu agreed

Future Keroro frowned. He didn't like being referred to in that way.

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. Time Machine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A little more lighthearted chapter.**

**Kerotama is still here. Always.**

**Ummm...What to say? I think I could have probably worked on the ending a bit better, but at the same time I'm not promising to edit anything cuz I know me?**

**Oh and which of my stories do you want me to focus on updating?**

* * *

Future Keroro opened the door out of the dungeons.

"We should probably head off. Just remember what I said. I can do this and talk to him all on my own. Private you should head back to wherever your base of operation is. It would be a lot better for you." Future Keroro explained to him.

Tamama shook his head.

"I don't want to be useless to you! I can handle things! I'm strong! I don't want to have to leave both Mr. Sergeant's alone!" Tamama insisted. _Alone with that woman._

Even though Future Keroro had kissed him, he was still a bit afraid that if he left that woman would steal away both Keroro's and start and complete her Uncle harem.

"_MWAHAHA! I've seduced both of my Uncle's and they'll now carry me away on a throne made of candy!" Angol Mois in Tamama's thought laughed_

"_No...But that's just too cruel...That was my candy." Tamama was defeated_

"_You could say, sorry? But I don't actually care." That woman was laughing yet again as both Keroro's served her hand and foot_

"_I'm so glad I had the time to bond with her all alone." Younger Keroro smiled. Tamama had apparently forgotten that Kululu was with them on this mission_

"_Me too. It tells me who I truly love. Since she's my wife in this future as well." Future Keroro smiled._

"_They're now my love slaves and they'll do everything I want. Sorry you didn't come, Tamama!" Angol Mois growled._

"_No...No...My sergeants...That was supposed to be my harem!"_

Tamama left his fantasy land knowing that Keroro could not at any cost, be left alone with that woman.

"There's nothing you can do to keep me away! It would be too awful if I wasn't." Tamama's voice was filled with so much emotion that it seemed really important to him to come, his argument was almost stupidly persuasive.

"We'd love to have you help out." Angol Mois smiled kindly

Tamama screamed

"Fine. I guess there's no way to get rid of him." Future Keroro sighed. "Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Done and done." Tamama answered a bit too enthusiastic. "I have a question though cooler Mr. Sergeant?"

"Yes?" Said both the Keroros.

"I think he meant the older one. Ku, ku, ku. The one who kissed him." Kululu pointed out.

Future Keroro cleared his throat and gave only the slightest blush. Younger Keroro looked a bit more embarrassed but also angry at being insulted and that his older self had done something like that.

"If we want to keep people away and drop someone, why don't we drop that woman? She's got a harder time for stealth anyway because she's tall. Really tall compared to us. I think we should get rid of her and have her return back to our base." Tamama smiled all cutely

"What?" Angol Mois didn't understand why Tamama didn't want her to stay with them. She was unaware it was so she wouldn't flirt with Keroro.

"If you couldn't translate _woman. _Let me say it in terms you will understand. You could say, we should drop her dead weight?" Tamama suggested smiling.

"Yeah. Maybe she should turn back. The private makes a point." Oddly enough younger Keroro agreed with Tamama.

"Really?" Tamama was pleased Keroro agreed with him.

"After all, if she stays here alone with us, I don't know if my older self will randomly kiss her too. Ick. I feel like he kisses a lot of people like that. Only way to explain why he kissed you." Keroro's thought process wasn't smart at all, it was only thinking of sparing himself another awkward kissing scene.

"Sorry. We can't. But don't worry, Private. You make a very good point about her height. But even with those restrictions, she's a very viable asset that we need. " Future Keroro was surprisingly the one to protest the most loudly to Angol Mois being booted off.

"Really, Future Uncle?" Angol Mois seemed overjoyed at Keroro needing her. There was still hope for her and Uncle after all. She hadn't seen any of that kiss because she had purposely looked at the floor.

"Yeah. After all, we can easily use you against Kululu if something goes wrong between me and him. We'll just pop you in the room, like a giant surprise and then you'll just ask him nicely and he'll be unable to refuse! Just like the old days!" Future Keroro explained.

"Nope." Kululu cut his scheming off. "That isn't going to work."

"Why not?" Future Keroro asked. It had sounded like a good plan to him.

"My older self has changed a lot in the years from what you told me and from what I saw. I don't know if he still holds the same..." Kululu grimaced at admitting his fear, "Fear. Most likely he's over that by now. I mean, 10 years is a long time and I assume he would be over-."

Everybody just sadly shook their heads at him. Kululu was just trying to be optimistic for his own pride.

"Point is though, people change." Kululu changed his tactic, "Using Mois as a last resort that might not work could be dangerous for her. Especially when I want to destroy all your important people. Mois and you are pretty close, so I don't know if I'd hurt her." Kululu tried to be persuasive, "Dictator me is a lot different from normal me at the moment. He's like a different person. So I have no idea what he'd do to Mois."

_Especially when apparently he has a fascination with her. I hope he doesn't, but we shouldn't take any chances. I really wouldn't forget her cell phone number, so perhaps the password was it in a bad way? I'm not sure, either he obsessively hates her, or...It's something else. It would be best not to deal with that and just use the Older Captain against him. _Kululu decided to himself

"Ummm..." Angol Mois didn't really know what to say.

"What? Speaking up against my analysis? Perhaps if you don't want to leave you and Tamama should hang back not seeing him." Kululu suggested a plan of action.

"No, it's just...I didn't really know you wanted to keep me safe..." Angol Mois seemed to be blushing a little bit.

Kululu rethought his analysis and realized that was what it sounded like.

"Oh, ku, ku, ku. No you misunderstand. I was just thinking about how to get the fewest casualties." Kululu tried to explain. To everybody including Angol Mois is sounded like absolute denial.

"I thought you were mad at me about that black hole thing still..." Angol Mois admitted

"I am. But just because you made a black hole doesn't mean I want you dead." Kululu answered. "I don't know what I'd do if you died." He quickly continued before Angol Mois jumped to any completely wrong conclusions, "You prove to be very helpful with the tech team. It would be hard to do things on my own." Angol Mois looked a bit disappointed.

Future Keroro looked like he was opening his mouth to say something.

"Yeah. You're probably right that she should hang back. I don't actually know what he would do to her and your right it would be a big problem if she died. A big big problem that I don't want to be even the slightest bit responsible for." Future Keroro just looked like he was dodging responsibility now.

"Yeah. She should hang back with the Private." Keroro agreed, "Keeps both of them away from you." He glared at his Future self, still not trusting him for multiple reasons.

"Fine. Then I'll go ahead with both of you. It's decided then. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu looked at both Keroros. _Twice the incompetence I guess._

Angol Mois still seemed disappointed and like she wanted to come to.

"Don't worry, I'll hang back and keep _that woman _away from you and not an annoyance!" Tamama smiled

Older Keroro pat his head, waved and left with his two new companions.

* * *

"Trap here, here and here." Future Keroro explained

Kululu and Keroro avoided all the floor panels with traps.

"How do you know all these traps?" Keroro finally asked

"Experience. I accidentally tripped one too many times." Future Keroro admitted, "You wouldn't know how many banana peels are on the ground in this base."

"Was it funny?" Keroro seemed to be thinking unimportant things.

"No." Future Keroro answered causing a disappointed look on his younger self.

Kululu just laughed not being able to believe how stupid his captain's older self was.

"Here it is...Here's his room..." Future Keroro finally pointed to a door. "Let's go. I'll talk to him."

Keroro nodded hoping his Future self wouldn't mess up.

* * *

Future Keroro opened the door.

"Hey, My dictator..." He bowed, making his presence known. Future Kululu was sitting in a chair with a cup of orange juice, he spun around as soon as his head general entered.

"Keroro...Did you kill the pekoponians who didn't like my rule yet?" Future Kululu asked. He spotted his younger self and Keroro's younger self standing behind Future Keroro.

"Yes. I finished my task successfully." Future Keroro answered

"Why did you bring them here? Ku, ku, ku. I thought I sent them to the dungeon." Future Kululu didn't seemed displeased to have them in front of him though, he seemed to be smiling but not in the warm friendly way.

"I brought them to talk about their request. Please, my dictator consider helping them get back to their home. It wouldn't cause any harm..."

"Why should I help them? Just something stupid that would take up my time. It wouldn't help me either since coming here has set their time apart from my time. And it proves that the younger me over there is too much of a failure to do it on his own. Ku, ku, ku." Future Kululu pointed out. He didn't seem to be as scary this time though at the moment, instead distracted by his drink in his hand. "You're lucky I'm not dealing with them right now and I have to finish my drink."

"Although you're lucky I can't punish you for interrupting me." Future Kululu added

"Thank you, my dictator." Future Keroro was a kiss up. "But I know it wouldn't help you to help them, but I was wondering if you could perhaps do it for another reason."

"What reason is that?" Future Kululu seemed disinterested

Future Keroro got up and looked determined like his plan of why Kululu should help would definitely work.

"Our friendship. Do it for me, please. In all these years together, all the universe against us, we had just us two against the world. We stuck together and you insisted that I stay safe. Although we hated each other for a while at first because of all that happened between us I feel like having nobody else made us bond. And I'm obviously very important to you. So please, please do it for me. Our friendships more important than not helping these people." Future Keroro seemed to feel as if giving a friendship speech would honestly help.

_Ick. Me and the captain are really close in the future. _Kululu thought to himself

Future Kululu put his drink down and got out of his chair. He approached Future Keroro smiling his wide grin again.

"You misunderstand our bond. I keep you around not because I like you, but because it benefits me. Ku, ku, ku. I keep you safe because I am unable to kill you. But I want to. Believe me I want to. Unfortunately I can't. Ku, ku, ku." Future Kululu's gaze drifted to the younger Keroro behind Future Keroro though. "But I suppose a bit of good luck has come to me. After all you delivered something I can kill right to my doorstep. And believe me I have wanted to kill you for a long time." Kululu smiled his wide, deranged grin again.

Future Keroro begin to sweat as he realized his plan hadn't worked.

"Ever seen your own organs Keroro? Because you will soon. Ku, ku, ku. I've got a Keroro I am able to kill now. And nothing will stop me from doing it."

Both Keroros looked at each other like they had screwed up.

"Ku, ku, ku..." Kululu laughed nervously, "Although that sounds like a lot of fun, I really do have to insist that you don't do that. How bout you make a time machine instead? I know you want to conquer the time stream. I always have." Kululu knew Future Kululu wouldn't want to torture and harm his younger self.

"Ku, ku, ku. Making a time machine is impossible. I know. I've tried several times. It no longer interests me. Chasing hope and dreams are unimportant and nothing. I'd much rather learn the mystery's of how my screams are." Future Kululu looked at his younger self, "Don't think I forgot about you after all. Dissecting my younger self is a great opportunity that I can't pass up."

Kululu realized that he too had screwed up. Future Kululu wanted to harm him too much.

"B-but if making a time machine was possible to get us back would you do it! I mean, I've been unable to create one too, but if there's two of us I'm sure we might be able to have some success." Kululu tried to use logic, how he was an important super genius asset that could be used.

"Even if I was curious enough or cared enough to make you the machine just us two wouldn't be enough. Ku, ku, ku. My prototype or blueprints of how to possibly make a successful time machine requires something that neither of us can make, a small black hole created perfectly and just at the proper degrees and with the proper variables needed, that would be contained in a small box. And neither of us can make something like that so there's no hope for you. I'd rather use you for useful things, like learning about my bodies physical weaknesses. Ku, ku, ku." Future Kululu explained hoping to break the dreams of Kululu.

"Wait, but M-." Keroro was cut off by Kululu's hand on his mouth.

"So there's nothing I can do. Not like I'd do anything anyway if I could. Ku, ku, ku." Future Kululu pressed a button and the door opened behind them, forcing his floating robots in. He didn't order anything and instead pressed something on his headphones to send out signals to the robots.

The robots tentacles grabbed Keroro first, and even future Keroro. Kululu tried to send out signals for them to stop, but his headphones didn't have any added chip to let the robots listen to him.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing apart the two of you. Ku, ku, ku. You're both absolute failures. And Keroro?" He looked at his general, "Although I can't do anything to you, I can't wait to let you watch."

Future Keroro looked horrified. Keroro was shaking, trying to get free.

Even Kululu didn't know a way out of this.

Future Keroro's persuasion had just not worked.

Future Kululu was just continuously laughing, letting the robots tentacles get tighter and tighter and tighter even letting sharp needles out of the tentacles to prod Keroro and Kululu. Just for an added measure of harm.

"Help!" Keroro screamed even though Kululu assumed nobody would hear him.

_Is he calling for Tamama or Mois? They're too far away to hear us. And then they'd just get captured themselves. _Kululu thought to himself, _His future self wouldn't be too happy with that. Can't shut him up though. Darn._

The door blew open.

"Uncle! We're here for you! Don't worry!" Angol Mois walked through the broken remains of the door ready to hit some robots with her lucifer spear, having heard Keroro's plea for help.

"I can't believe I worked with that woman and followed you guys with her in secret. But I'll get the glory of saving, Mr. Sergeant! Not you!" Tamama glared at Angol Mois.

_He's going to send the robots after them too. Ku, ku, ku. They should have run off for reinforcements. _Kululu realized. Maybe he could still tell them to get somebody helpful like Dororo and Giroro who he didn't really care if they got captured instead of risking their own lives.

"We would have been fine. I can think of a way out of this. You shouldn't have come here." Instead of outright telling Angol Mois to leave and keep safe, Kululu took the jerky method of scolding her so she would leave. She was faster than those robots anyway and could probably survive if she ran.

Future Kululu's headphones had his antennas out but no orders seemed to be coming from them. Instead he stayed frozen in place, just as he had been as soon as the door blew open. He wasn't moving.

"Run off. You need to stay safe." Future Keroro ordered Tamama. "I don't know why he's frozen but he's probably planning something awful for you!"

"Destroy the robots on us, Lady Mois!" Keroro insisted thinking about himself unlike the other two by his side.

"Can do!" Angol Mois ignored Kululu's request and did Keroro's instead.

Future Kululu didn't make a counter attack and let Keroro be free. He was still frozen in place.

Although Kululu realized upon closer examination, his hands were shaking slightly and it was his expression that seemed to be frozen the most. And paying attention to something.

That something was Mois. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her as soon as she entered.

Future Keroro had said that this was how he planned things, and Kululu didn't know what he was planning.

There was a chance though it was dangerous.

Kululu hoped Angol Mois had enough common sense to run after freeing Keroros.

* * *

**I'm busy for the next five days so I probably won't update much.**


End file.
